Chapter one: Arrival at Hogwarts
by fairy-tail adict
Summary: Draco Malfoy enters his fourth year bitter as always until this certain platinum blonde haired loony girl opens his mind to her. Rated M for later chapters. (This is a Draco/Luna Fic.) Oh! also if you could it would be AWESOME if you read and reviewed! (But i do know that some of you might not have an actual account like i didn't for a while!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- Arrival**

Draco walked into the great hall well before it was even set UP for the first feast. His father had come to talk to Dumbledore so naturally he brought his son. The hall was dead quiet, all he heard was the slight clack of his shoes against the marble floor as he walked towards the teachers platform. He taped his fingers against his thigh in boredom. He stepped up to the sorting hat and ruffly hit it onto the ground to get to what it was siting on. He picked up the list of new students and started to quickly skim it. Draco then rolled the list up and stuffed it in his back pocket, knowing Professor McGonagall would have a spare in her room.

Draco noticed his dad, standing in the archway waiting for him, out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey dad… How'd it go?" Draco headed towards his father.

"It was fine. The care taker put your stuff in your room so if you would like to go change for tea," Lucius gripped his cane tightly and genitally hit it against Draco's ankle motioning him to go change, "We will be having tea with Dumbledore." Lucius snarled as he said the headmasters name.

Draco silently walked to the Slytherin Dungeon. As he got to the common room entry he slowed down to a stop then sighed, "Pure-Blood….," the wall opened up revealing the common room, Draco Glided in "I cant believe the passwo- No… you know I can actually… See Gryffindor changes their password almost every month. We…. well we never change. I'm getting kind of bored with this…" Draco found his bed and started to rummaging through his stuff looking for something to wear that his dad would be okay with.

Draco picked up the teacup that his father had just set down in front of him as Lucius set down Dumbledore's then his own. Draco sipped on his tea for a minute until his dad broke the silence.

" So Draco, Dumbledore tells me that last year your grades slipped compared to your previous two years…" Lucius slurped some tea down in an obnoxious way.

"Well my arm got broken and all you did was have them put it in a stupid muggle cast." Draco placed his cup on the table and sat up straight waiting for Lucius to do something.

"Excus-" Lucius started to stand up.

"No need for that now Lucius. We are having tea. Tea calms ones self." Dumbledore pulled Draco's father back down to his seat.

After that they all just sat silently drinking tea until Lucius got up and said goodbye to the others then left for Malfoy manor.

As Draco was about to leave Dumbledore's office when Dumbledore stopped him.

"So did any names catch your eye?"

Draco hesitated for a minute. " I-I don't know what your talking about… Sir…."

Dumbledore chuckled and stood up "The names on the missing list of new students.I know you took it. But that doesn't really matter we always have at least one spare. For some reason this year we have two… But alas. only McGonagall knows why, If you know what I mean." Dumbledore winked at Draco

Draco stopped at the door "I have no idea what you mean sir… Am i supposed to?"

Dumbledore simply waved Draco off "REMEMBER don't be late for the feast! There's something very important going on tonight at the feast!"

Draco walked out of Dumbledore's office wondering what he meant by that._'Something important? Like the feast or… He's just a crazy old bat. That's it….' _Draco thought to himself but still couldn't shake the weird feeling that Dumbledore meant something more.

Draco didn't know what to do for the next three hours until he over heard McGonagall talking to Flitwick.

"Yes! I am sure we need to go down to Hogsmade to get them! Look. Dumbledore will NOT appreciate if we don't have everything perfect for _his _ arrival!" McGonagall hissed quietly.

"B-but are you positive? we don't actually need those do we?" Flitwick stuttered nervously .

"Yes I'm positive. I'm never not. So you go down to Hogsmade and pick the items up." She stopped in front of the pillar that Draco was hiding behind

"B-but you know i hate going to Hogsmade alone…" He stopped since he was following Minerva.

"Bring the Malfoy boy. Since he has nothing better to do then eavesdrop on his teachers." Professor McGonagall turns and faces Draco. Then walks off towards the Transfiguration class room.

"For the record, I was NOT eavesdropping.," Malfoy said loudly to be sure McGonagall heard him. "But i will go with you if you want.. It's not how I'd like to spend my afternoon but. If it will get me to Hogsmade…"

Flitwick smiled happily and dragged Draco along with him to the carriages.

"Um… Sir… Can i get my Galleons?" Draco tried to pull away from Flitwick's grasp.

"No need! I'll pay for whatever you want. Just pay me back later!" Flitwick pushed Draco into the magic carriage.

"Sir… What is it exactly that you have to buy?" Draco struggled against him slightly.

"Well really we are just running errands for some teachers… Plus Dumbledore lost a bet to Mad-Eye Moody so we need to get Mad-Eye some stuff…" Flitwick pulled himself in.

"What kind of stuff?" Draco questioned as the carriage started.

Flitwick handed Draco a list with three items on it "I'll put you in charge of that since you seem so interested."


	2. Chapter two: Hogsmade

**Chapter Two- Hogsmade**

Draco lugged the bag off of the Gladrags Wizardwear's checkout counter as the cashier called "NEXT!"

"_Okay… I've got the Screaming Socks…. Now I need to go to the pet shop… For a spider…. Who would want a spider as a pet anyways? Whatever…,"_Draco thought as he walked outside. _"Where is the pet shop anyways?_ _I can probably ask someone at the Three Broomsticks…" _he started towards the pub.

As he got to the door it swung open knocking him to the ground. As someone ran by him quickly.

"I'm sorry… My father is in some sort of a rush…. Do you need help up?" Draco looked up to see Loony Love-Good standing above him with her hand extended to grab his.

"Loon- Um…." Draco grabbed her hand as she pulled him up.

"It's Luna actually..," She picked up the screaming socks and stuffed them into the bag and handed it to Draco. "My dad owns Screaming Sock-"

"They aren't mine… They're for someone…" Draco cut in.

"Yeah… that would make a good gift….."She thoughtfully trailed off.

"What…? Um... Never mind. Um… Bye…" He walked away slowly.

"You're welcome!" Luna called after him then turned to find her dad.

"_Luna Love-Good? sounds better as Loony Love-Good…"_Draco sat down in a booth to wait for a waiter to come._"…..Luna….Luuunnnaaa…..Loony….loooonnnyy… No i guess it does sound better as Luna… Lun-"_

"What would you like to drink today sir?…" A waiter with short black hair, sad eyes but cherry smile came over.

"Um… I'd like one warm Butter-beer and one Keg to go…" Draco slid the drink menu across the table to the waiter.

"A WHOLE KEG? Aren't you a little too young to be drinking a whole keg… Did your girlfriend cheat on you...? Mine did that once…" The waiter slid into the seat across from Draco "It's a terrible feeling isn't it? Knowing that someone you loved once never actually loved you back the same way…"

"Um can i just get my drinks?" Draco shifted his body to put his feet up. "OH! And do you know where the pet shop is? I need to find a spider…"

"Well I don't know of a shop just for pets but… You could always try Dervish and Banges, um… Dogweed and Deathcap, HECK! you could even just go into The Hog's Head and find one in a corner!" the waiter gets up and leaves.

"_Well I'm glad he left! So they expect me to find a spider without a pet shop? How exactly am I supposed to do that? I'm not a Hufflepuff! That's for sure!" The waiter brings Draco his order and collects the payment._

Draco hulled the stuff back to the carriage with Flitwick then hopped in and waited to get back to the castle, but the carriage didn't move.

"What's the hold up?" Draco questioned in an irritated tone.

"Oh. We're waiting for Luna Love-Good. She was in town so she's coming back with us!" Flitwick exclaimed excitedly.

Draco groaned "Not her AGAIN." he slumped down as she cheerfully climbed into the carriage with all of her luggage.

"Oh. Hello again Draco." Luna gazed at him.

"Hello Luna…" Draco sighed.

The carriage started to bump up the road towards the school.


	3. Chapter three: Tea Again

**Chapter Three- Tea... Again**

Draco and Luna had almost finished handing out the teacher's items they requested. The last few items where for Dumbledore so they went up to deliver his items. As they entered his office they noticed that he wasn't there so they set his stuff down on his desk and started out. As they got to the door it swung open, and Draco already having been hit once today quickly pulled Luna out of the path of the door as he jumped back, Professor Dumbledore walked in slowly.

"Ah. I wasn't exactly expecting visitors at second tea…"Dumbledore walked over to his cup cabinet and pulled out three cups.

"Actually Sir I don't actually think Draco wants to sit and have tea…" Luna looked over at Draco to conform this, Draco nodded slightly but then sighed.

"Well… I mean I don't really have anything better to do… So I'll have tea as well… Again…"Draco pulled a chair out and sat down in front of a teacup.

"Again?" Luna sat down beside Draco at the table.

"Draco and his father came in earlier and had tea with me. I thought they should since… Well I only ever get to see them together every so often, "Dumbledore placed a kettle of tea underneath Fawkes and it heats up almost immediately. He came over to the table that Draco and Luna sat, he poured the tea into each of the cups then sits down. "Cream? Sugar?" Dumbledore offers the cream and the sugar to his guests.

"So Professor do you know when Quidditch tryouts are? I'd like to know before Potter…"Draco grimmest at the last word

"Well… Actually there will be no Quidditch this year." Dumbledore stirred some sugar into his tea.

"Why?" Draco demanded as he set his tea down carefully and pulled back his hands just in case he was going to get mad.

"You will find out during the feast tonight like everyone else, Draco." Dumbledore peered down at the Malfoy that sat across from him.

Malfoy stood up slowly. "Please excuse me well I go beat up a puppy." Draco stormed out of the headmaster's office.

Draco was just reaching the grounds when he noticed a long strip of platinum blonde hair out of the corner of his eye. "What are you doing Luna?" Draco stood waiting for Luna to catch up with him.

"Well whenever I'm feeling upset I like it when someone comes and just talks to me about kittens…. Or something else that can always make me happy. So I thought I'd come help you out!," Luna stopped beside him and gazed on the lake. "Do you like to swim?"

"Well… Actually…. I don't really know how…." Draco looked down at his feet ashamed.

"Really? Then I'll teach you!" Luna slipped her hand into Draco's then started off towards the lake dragging Draco behind her.


	4. Chapter four: The lake

**Chapter Four The Lake**

Draco stopped at the edge of the water dipping his toe into the mucky lake water.

"Are you sure it's safe Luna?" Draco looked over his shoulder towards Luna who was tying her shoes to a tree.

"As safe as the Forbidden forest!" Luna skipped over to him and grasped his hand. She could tell he was scared so she stepped into the water in front of him and slowly pulled him in after her.

"You know in my first year there was something that started to kill the unicorns in the forest…. So I wouldn't exactly qualify it as 'safe." Draco chuckled trying to hide his fear as he stumbled after Luna trying to make sure to keep close to her just in case something happened.

"Draco. It's safe. Trust me! Plus we have our wands." Luna flashed Draco a wide smile as she pulled him out until they were waist deep. "Okay now i need you to trust the water so just lift your feet up and lay on your back. Okay?," Luna let go of Draco's hand and moved it to the center of his back "I'll have my hands right under you so don't worry."

Draco hesitated for a minute then slowly lifted his feet out of the sand and started to float. He could feel the warmth of Luna's hands against his back. "Now what?"

"Now just close your eyes and relax. You have to get comfortable with being in water before you can learn to swim." Luna smiled at him as he closed his eyes.

"AH!" Luna shrieked as she got pulled underwater.

Draco quickly stood up and looked around for Luna "LUNA!"

Luna giggled as she emerged from the water about ten feet away from Draco. "You got so scared Draco!"

"I did **Not!**"Draco started towards the beach.

Luna grabbed his wrist before he got out of reach, "Oh come on…"

"I think we'd better go…. The train will be arriving soon…"

.

.


	5. Chapter 5 The Picnic

Chapter Five: The Picnic

_A/N: Sorry I didn't post this sooner… I got caught up with some volunteer stuff… I hope you guys like these… I think it's lovely that I'm getting views! THANK YOU ALL SOOO much! _

Draco tapped his hand on the table waiting for all the new students to be sorted. He glanced over at the Ravenclaw table and scanned for Luna. When he found her she was staring directly at him. Luna Smiled as their eyes met and slightly waved. Draco waved back genitally then quickly looked away.

After the feast was over with the prefects of each house made their usual speech before taking the houses towards their house's. Malfoy looked over his shoulder as the Slytherin crowd walked the opposite direction of Ravenclaw. Draco slowed his pace and ducked out of the crowd of Slytherin's. Taking his silvery green tie off he quickly caught up with the mob of blue weaved his way around some obvious first years and upper class-men finally he reached Luna who was paying no attention to the moving staircase. just as she started to move up to the non existent next step Malfoy grabbed the back of her robes jerking her back.

"I don't suggest trying that. It doesn't end up nicely." Draco turned her around so she was facing him now.

"Malfoy!", Luna smiled surprised."What are you doing here?"

"Saving you from a week in the infirmary apparently...", Draco chuckled as the other Ravenclaws started to walk up the new flight of stairs,"I should probably go. Can't find out where your dorm is..." he sighed turning back down the stairs.

"Draco. Wait.", Luna ran down a few stairs."Tomorrow, say... 9 am meet me by the lake?" she twiddled the Quibbler around nervously.

Draco smiled and nodded, then headed back down the stairs then waved slightly "See you then Loony."

When Draco woke up the sun was shinning in through his window,Draco glanced over at his clock which read: 8:49. He shot out of bed mumbling to himself "Shit. Shit. Shit!" Malfoy tried to quickly pull pants on and fix his hair as he watched the clocks hand moved slowly going towards the 9 o'clock mark.

As Draco got to the dormitories door Snape stepped in front of him. "Where do you think you're going at this early morning hour?"

"Um... Dumbledore's? He... He told me to meet him at his office at 8:50ish... So I'm running late..." Draco weaved around Snape "Bye..."

Draco fled to the grounds before Snape could catch up. Malfoy looked down towards the place where he and Luna had been yesterday. He laid his eyes on Luna's long platinum blonde hair and he continued to watch her as he jogged towards the lake. As Malfoy got to Luna he started to unbutton his shirt and slide it off his arms.

"So. What are we doing today?" He sat, looking at Luna's bare arms and legs. As she pulled out two fizzy sodas out of a basket that obviously had more food items in it.

"Well I was thinking we could have a picnic and I could continue to help you learn to swim." Luna beamed at the older wizard.

"Well then lets get started!" Draco leaped up and started to peel his pants off.

"Breakfast first!"Luna pulled him back down to a seated position, then pulled out two bagels with cream cheese. "I also have strawberry's if you want" she yawned pulling out a small basket of strawberry's.

Draco smirked ripping a small piece of his bagel and popping it into his mouth. Luna smiled and leaned over wiping the corner of his mouth. "You left some cream cheese behind.." she giggled wiping her finger on the grass.

Malfoy gassed at her for a minute before speaking, "Why are you being so nice to me? I'm like the last person anyone from any house except for Slytherin would be nice to!"

"Well maybe that's all you need. a kind heart..." Luna sang joyfully before standing up and stretching she ran into the water wearing a sparkling blue holster top one piece bathing suit. "Ready to try to swim?" she called back to him.

"No." he responded as he stood pulling his pants off keeping his boxers on then followed Luna into the water.

"Come on" Luna motioned him over to her where she was standing.

Draco wadded over to her and stood close to her. "What now?"

Luna grabbed his hand and went deeper into the water dragging him with her "Lift your feet up float." she put her hands on Draco's waist steadying him.

"This is weird", Draco blushed, "It's wrong... I should be teaching YOU something.. Not you helping me... " Puts his feet back on the ground and pulls away leaving the lake, "I'm sorry I should go" Malfoy picks his clothes up and starts walking away. "This was nice... Lovely food"


End file.
